The invention relates to an arrangement for mounting a pipe end flange to the cylinderhead of an internal combustion engine having a cavity in which part of the flange is received and clamping means disposed at the side of the flange opposite the cavity for holding the flange in firm engagement with the cylinderhead.
DE 42 05 454 A1 discloses a similar arrangement for mounting the flange of a pipe elbow to a cylinderhead. The flange is part of the pipe elbow and is to be connected to an outwardly open gas passage of the cylinderhead of an internal combustion engine. For the mounting of the flange, the cylinderhead is provided, in the area of the gas passage, with a pocket into which a part of the flange is inserted for clamping the flange to the cylinderhead. Opposite the pocket, the cylinderhead includes a mounting screw by which the side of the flange opposite the pocket can be forced into engagement with the cylinderhead.
For general technical background information, reference is made to the following printed publications: DE 44 30 339 A1, and DE 27 42 296 A1.
It is, however, a disadvantage of the arrangements shown in prior art publications that for example in exhaust manifolds of exhaust systems, which are subjected during operation of the internal combustion engine to high temperatures, high tensions develop because of thermal expansions. As a result of such high tensions, the thermally, highly stressed exhaust manifold is subjected to deformations whereby it may prematurely fail. Another disadvantage of such arrangements is that the freedom of design is severely limited because the flange clamping screws need to be accessible.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a pipe mounting arrangement for the connection of a pipe elbow to the cylinderhead of an internal combustion engine which is highly reliable, but still provides for substantial freedom for designing the arrangement and, in which, at the same time, the stresses to which the pipe elbow is subjected during operation of the internal combustion engine are substantially reduced.